This is us
by Wintry Leen
Summary: They make sure that their daughter knows: he's her father, she's her mother, and nothing will ever change. SasuSaku/SS family. [Based on naruto gaiden's last chapter].Oneshot. #32


**a/n (edit):** i love the last chapter so much. i swear it's the moment i've been living for. i think this will be my last gaiden-verse installment. thank you so much for reading all my gaiden fics. happy sasusaku month!

* * *

 _this is us_

"I'm . . . sorry, Mama . . . Papa."

The light in the room finally flickered into life, seconds after Sakura fumbled for the switch in the familiar darkness. Her daughter's tears flooded her view, and in an instant, Sakura was on her knees, engulfing her daughter in a tight hug, her lips pressed lightly against the crown of Sarada's head.

She released her daughter for a brief moment, looking past Sarada's face and glimpsing at her husband, standing in the doorway, his eyes directed at Sarada's trembling figure and a thoughtful frown etched on his face. When Sasuke shifted his eyes to meet hers, Sakura caught that look of uncertainty that flitted across his eyes; it didn't surprise her when he directed his gaze away.

Sakura looked back at her daughter's face, carefully removing Sarada's glasses and brushing away beads of tears and wisps of hair before gently speaking.

"It's not your fault. I . . . We should've told you properly."

"But . . . but," Sarada wiped her own stubborn tears with the heel of her hands, "I almost . . ."

"Shhh . . ." Sakura said, dropping a kiss on her forehead, "Rest for now, sweetie. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

Sarada just nodded meekly, gradually muting her sobs.

As he watched the scene enfold from where he was standing, Sasuke couldn't help feeling a stab of guilt. If there was one person who should be apologizing, he knew it should be him and yet he couldn't take a step forward to get to them, sit beside his wife, and together, comfort their daughter. He could only hide his hand inside his pocket and keep it from shaking while he gripped the most precious company he'd had during those solitary nights.

"Mama . . ." Sarada whimpered, her lips, still quivering.

"Yes, honey?"

"Do you . . . regret having me as your daughter?"

Sakura's eyes widened at her daughter's question, and Sasuke, shocked at the same question, unconsciously took a step forward.

"No, sweetie, no . . ." Sakura shook her head swiftly, desperately.

But her daughter still had that unyielding, solemn expression on her face, so she began in a cheery tone.

"Do you remember when you asked Mama if Papa and I had our first kiss?"

Appalled by the sudden irrelevance of the question, Sasuke's eyes immediately landed on Sakura's rather composed face. But he let a smirk play lightly on his lips when Sakura noticed his gaze and blushed instantly, withdrawing her look at once to focus back on Sarada. _She never changed_ , he thought, and he found himself smiling as he finally decided to do something and amble towards them.

"I told you then that there's a nicer memory than that. Can you guess?"

Sarada just slowly shook her head, and Sakura felt her heart leap with excitement, delighted to share her long-held secret with her daughter.

"It's..."

"The day you were born, Sarada," Sasuke offered tenderly.

Sarada turned around to look at Sasuke who was now standing right behind her while Sakura's head shot up, curiosity written all over her face.

"Your mother," Sasuke regarded Sakura for a moment before squatting down to Sarada's level, "smiled the brightest when she gave birth to you."

Sasuke knew because he would never forget how Sakura's eyes lit up despite her exhaustion when she finally cradled their daughter in her arms for the first time or how she excitedly asked him about what he would like to name their child or how he would always find her cooing over their daughter, singing Sarada's name, and her laughter, ringing whenever Sarada would contort her small face in an unusual way.

Sakura affectionately smiled at Sasuke, her heart brimming with the same emotion she had when he made a promise to her years ago.

Sarada began to tear up again, looking back at her mother for reassurance, and Sakura didn't disappoint as she lovingly nodded and pulled her daughter back into her embrace. When she pulled back, tears were also swimming in her eyes.

"And you know what, Sarada? The day you were born was also the happiest day for your father."

Sakura would never forget how Sasuke had held their daughter, his lips curved into a smile before he handed Sarada to her or how he proudly and fondly uttered their daughter's name for the first time or how he would lean back against the wall, arms folded and eyes closed with an obviously pressed-back smile as she laughed over little Sarada's facial expressions.

Sasuke wanted to look away, slightly embarrassed that despite his effort to maintain an undemonstrative face, his wife still saw through him. Sarada then turned and called to him, sniffling, her hands rubbing against her eyes.

"Papa, Papa, Papa . . ."

He finally let go of the photo in his grip, slid his hand out of his pocket, and slowly raised it forward.

"Sarada."

Sakura waited in anticipation as she saw what her husband was meaning to do. Sarada slowly lowered her hands, chancing a glance at her father.

"Papa?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded, and Sarada collapsed into his waiting embrace, her sobs surging forward yet again.

Sakura cupped her hands over her mouth, tears finally springing out of her eyes at the sight of her husband and her daughter reuniting.

Sasuke remembered the photo he had kept for twelve long years. Sarada was no longer the infant he had left years ago, but the feeling of holding her was still the same. It was the second time he had held his daughter, and he would make sure it wouldn't be the last.

...

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
